


Listen

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: Fukunaga Shohei likes humor, but he never laughed in his entire life.You're known to tell different dad jokes, but you never made anyone laugh so far.
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you? I hope you'll enjoy the story! ^^ ♡
> 
> PS: I abhor people who steal others' works and claim it as theirs. Don't even dare.

⸙.

『彼はこれまで笑ったことがありません。』

Your parents own an inn in Miyagi. It wasn't as successful as the five-star hotels in Tokyo, but it was successful enough to be recognized by both tourists and local residents. It has five floors and the rooms vary from small to large chambers.

Your mother is a close friend of Nekoma's coach, Nekomata-sensei. When you're still young, you can reminisce him with a set of high school boys, staying in your inn before having practice matches with Karasuno's boys' volleyball club. For some reason, they stopped coming to your inn for quite some time, but it seems like it's different this year.

"What a group of handsome boys!" Your mother said in a giddy tone. "Are you going to play with Karasuno again?"

"Yes," Nekomata-sensei answered. "I heard that they've become more interesting this year."

Your mother invited the coach in, who seems to forgot the seven boys. They looked at each other before staring at you, as if they're waiting for you to invite them in.

"Uhm... I'm glad you were able to come here safely." As a daughter of the inn's owner, you took a step aside and pushed the door. "My name is Y/N. I hope we can all get along for the next five days. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for letting us stay here," A tall guy bowed his head. "I'm Kuroo, and I'm the captain of our team. Let me introduce my members."

"This is Kai."

"Hello, let's get along."

"This is Yaku. Although it doesn't seem like it, he's a third-year."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't seem like it'? Do you want me to kick your face?"

"This is Yamamoto. Feel free to ignore him if he said something weird to you."

"K-kuroo-san!"

"This is Kenma, we would really appreciate it if you befriend him."

"Hey."

"We had a lot of first years in our team but only two of them managed to go. Meet Inuoka and Lev."

"Hello, Y/N! Tell me, do you own the bike outside?"

You stepped back when Lev bent down to your height. "Y-yeah."

"Lev, you're scaring her!"

"Are you complete now?" You raised the keys to their room. "Follow m-"

"No, wait," Kai looked back as he counts the heads of his members. "One's missing."

"Where's Fukunaga?" Kenma looked around him.

"Who's with him when we got off the bus?" Kuroo asked the boys but no one answered.

You scoffed at the back of your head. How can you lose sight of a high school student?

"He did say he's going to buy bananas." Yaku raised his chin up. "He's probably finding for a market or something."

"Why are you guys making trouble already as soon as we got here?"

Kuroo was about to walk back to their van but you spoke up. "Do you know where the market is?"

He halted. "N-no."

"I'll find him," You gave the keys to Kai and went to the shoe rack to get your shoes. "Is he wearing the same outfit as the rest of you?"

"Yes, but... are you sure?" Kai asked. "Well, we appreciate it, but it's not your job to find that kid."

"No problem at all, you're Nekomata-sensei's boys, after all," You tied a small knot with the shoelace before standing up. "Besides, you need to rest after that long trip. The rooms are located on the third floor, the number is on the key's base."

You left them in the lobby and rode your bike to the market. It was a weekday and the crowd seems smaller than usual. The sun is striking right on your face as beads of sweat fall down to your neck. Your eyes kept looking everywhere for a bright red tracksuit.

You jerked the pedal back when you saw a man wearing the same outfit with large white lettering at the back that says 'NEKOMA'. He was the only one who's in front of the fruit shop, and the seller looks more confused than you on your math test.

"T-this is the fifth time that I'll ask you, sir, but what do you want?"

The guy scratched the top of his head with his knuckles while pointing at a certain point behind the seller. He was slouched, but you can tell that he's tall, probably around 5'10". You can't see his face yet but you noticed his hands are extremely pale.

Thank God you remembered what Yaku told you earlier, and said, "He would like the bananas beside you."

You laughed at the back of your head when you saw the seller look back and forth and say, "Oh. How many?"

The guy beside you — named Fukunaga if your memory isn't playing with you — rose his hand with two fingers lifted up. His lips turned into a small smile as he took the pair of banana bunch.

As soon as he paid for the bananas, he faced you, and you got a clear look at his face. His eyebrows are very short— probably two centimeters long. His wide eyes matched his thin lips. He blinked twice before bowing, as a gesture of appreciation.

"Ah, you're Fukunaga, right? Kuroo-kun is waiting for you at the lobby of our inn." For some reason, you find him the cutest among the Nekoma members.

He tilted his head, probably not believing you. Good thing you asked for Kuroo's number before you go, and called him.

[Oi, Fukunaga!] Fukunaga flinched at the mention of his name. [Who said you can go without my permission, huh?]

Your companion didn't answer, instead, he gave you two thumbs up, telling you to handle the conversation.

"I found him already, so we'll return there in ten minutes."

[We're really sorry to bother you, Y/N.] Kuroo said. [We promise we'll treat you something before we come back.]

"No worries!" You ended the call and looked at Fukunaga. "I brought a bike with me. Will it be okay for you if you sit in the back?"

He nodded, but then he scrunched his eyebrows together and swayed his upper body left and right, alternatively. You didn't get what he meant so you just agreed with it, whatever it is.

But you found out what he meant when you started kicking the pedals forward. He gripped on the hem of your t-shirt with his two hands. You were so surprised that you had to push the brake since he tugged your upper body backward as well.

You looked at him with a confused stare, and he squinted his eyes, clapped his hands together and bowed.

"Are you... not good with balance?"

Shades of pink rose up to his ears and he slowly nodded, looking at you with those large eyes. You squealed at the back of your head at how cute he looked and smiled. "Okay, hold on to my shirt, but don't pull me because it'll make me off-balance as well."

He nodded as he grips on your shirt tightly as he looks down, not meeting your eyes. His short hair made his reddish ears visible to you. You faced forward, smiling as you pedal once again, with a scaredy-cat behind you.

***

It was 11 in the evening. After you brought Fukunaga to the inn, the whole team thanked you while the third-years started scolding the poor guy. They went back from several practice matches two hours ago, and now they're all sleeping in one big room together.

Your whole family lives on the uppermost floor, but you just had a small fight with your older brother so you went downstairs to cool down your head. You faced the refrigerator with a bad mood as you open it with force, taking out a small can of grape soda. But for some reason, you feel like someone's staring at you, so you looked behind you— and you were greeted with two large eyes staring back at you.

"HOLY SH— oh, it's just you." You glanced at the soda that was spilled on the floor before looking back at Fukunaga. If not for the moonlight, you probably wouldn't recognize him and scream. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep," Your hands twitched when you heard his soft voice. "And the door is closed."

It was the first time that you heard his voice, and it makes you feel all giddy inside. It wasn't deep, but not high-pitched either; it was something in between. His playful tone made it more interesting, but not the kind of playful that flirts do— it was more of a childish tone. 

"We close the door at 10 pm, so you can't get out," You said, but as if it's on cue, your mind came up with an idea. "Do you want to get some fresh air?"

He nodded. He was feeling antsy since the atmosphere here in Miyagi is completely different from Tokyo. You placed your can on top of the refrigerator before looking at him. "I'll just clean this mess and I'll take you upstairs."

You checked inside if your parents are still awake— thankfully, it was a weekday so they had to rest earlier than they do on the weekends. It looks like your brother is also sleeping, since you can't see any signs of him in the living room.

"Come in," You whispered as you tug Fukunaga inside. If someone caught you, they would probably come up with the wrong idea, especially since you're taking him to your room.

Fukunaga had no ill intentions, but as soon as he saw your clean room and your tidy bed, faint colors of pink rose up to his cheeks. It wasn't really girly — in fact, it was too simple — but nonetheless, it is still a girl's room, and he can't help it but be embarrassed with his own thoughts.

You slid the door to your balcony, and the cold breeze greeted the both of you. "Do you like some coffee or water?"

He shook his head, as he drew a piece of banana from his pocket. He peeled it down as he sat on the floor, staring at the sky filled with stars. Unlike Tokyo, the houses aren't bright at all, and seeing it all from the fifth floor makes the moon seem closer than usual.

Both of you were silent as you stare at the sky together. All you could hear is him softly munching on the fruit. It was really quiet, but for some reason, you don't feel awkward at all.

"Can't sleep too?"

Fukunaga surprised you for the second time when he suddenly spoke up, opening up a conversation.

"N-no, but I had a fight with my brother in the other room," You answered. "So I was cooling my head down, but it's nicer to do it here, right?"

"Why did you fight?" He asked once again. Him being suddenly talkative threw you off.

"I... it's embarrassing..." You pouted, your cheeks were flushed pink. "I told him a joke..."

"What joke?"

"I told him what's comes before USB..." You folded your legs and buried your face between them. "I said the answer is USA..."

It was one of your insecurities. For some reason, you find dad jokes extremely funny, and you can't help it but share it with others. Most of them find it corny, so you're not really expecting Fukunaga to laugh... but he did.

His low chuckle made the most beautiful sound to your ears, his eyes tearing up with laughter as he smiled wide with his pearly whites showing. It was truly a beautiful sight— then you knew right away that you're crushing on him now.

You smiled as you drink on your soda. As you put it down, you chuckled along with him. "So you also like these kinds of jokes, huh."

"I like telling Dad jokes," He wiped his tears with his knuckles. "Sometimes he laughs."

It took you a second to get it, and both of you were bursting out of laughter. He seemed like a totally different person. He must've value humor than anything else because it shows— he was softly chuckling under the bright moonlight, genuinely laughing his heart out. It was nothing romantic, but you like it a lot.

"Hear me out— what do you call a fake noodle?" He grinned. "An impasta."

"PFFT—" You looked upwards for a bit before glancing back at him. "I've got a great joke about construction, but I'm still working on it."

Both of you spent the night telling each other Dad jokes until 2 AM strikes. You yawned, "I'm really sleepy right now. Let's continue this tomorrow, Fukunaga."

He looked at his phone and he was surprised when he saw the time. He had so much fun talking to you that he forgot what time it is. "Do you know I'm good at sleeping? I can do it with my eyes closed."

As if his shell cracked, you can't see the same Fukunaga that you saw earlier in the market anymore. He picked up the banana peel he eats earlier, standing up and offering a hand for you.

You smiled and held his hand. You felt the rough texture of his palm brushing your soft hand as he wraps his hand around yours, bringing warmness not only to your hands but to your cheeks also. He pulled you up, but he didn't pull his hand away.

You smiled. Both of you knew that you're interested in each other, even if you're not saying anything. He smiled once more, and that was the cue for you to playfully pull your hand away.

"You sly dog." You joked as you open the door that was separating the balcony and your room.

"Does that mean dogs are sly men?"

"Pfft— good night," You whispered as you open the door to the hallway.

"See you." He shyly held the doorknob and pulled it to close. You heard his steps slowly moving away from your door, and when you can't hear it anymore, you went back to your room as if nothing happened, but deep inside you knew that it was one of the best midnights you've ever had.

Every night, you spend your midnight with Fukunaga on your room's balcony. You became more closer faster than you thought— and both of you always shared the same interests to kill time.

It's not like you touched each other more— actually, both of you are still sitting twenty inches away from each other. It not like you hold hands while you talk— but sometimes, Fukunaga likes to slide his hand on yours when it's already time to say goodbye. It's not like any of you confessed at all— but both of you know and understand that you both like each other.

You're feeling something that you've never felt with the previous boys you've dated. Whenever you date a guy, they'll always tell you their expectations and standards, and you're trying your best to meet them. But with Fukunaga, he's not expecting anything— he just loves to hang out with you.

You were often in a bad mood whenever the day was about to end, And when that happens, Fukunaga will just listen to your rants. And when you're finished, that's when he'll try to make you laugh with his humor.

It was truly magical and fascinating— in the most simple way. It was a little bit hard to explain: these kind of talks are simple, and not really romantic, but it made both of you happier as every night comes by.

But all happiness comes to an end.

It was the fifth night, and tomorrow morning, it's time for them to go home. The boys were having their dinner, and you're eating with them— since you became friends with the rest of them as well.

The team had no idea about those little meet-ups that you and Fukunaga had. It was your little secret, but that doesn't mean that you'll act like strangers in front of them.

Fukunaga is very silent whenever he's with other people. It kind of makes you feel special because he only talks a lot when he's with you alone.

"Why are you so focused on your phone, Kenma?"

"I asked Shoyo out on a date but apparently, their setter doesn't want him to go."

"Eh? Really?" Kuroo sounds amused as he shoves the entire crabmeat to his mouth.

"You're really interested in him, huh?"

"But we're in Tokyo, Kenma-san. We're too far from them." Lev said.

"Then I just had to go here," Kenma answered. "It's not really that big of a deal, although it may be tiring."

That made you think: what will happen if Fukunaga went back to Tokyo? Will he ever contact you again? What if he finds another girl who had the same humor as you?

When you looked at Fukunaga, he was already staring back at you. That's when you knew, you're thinking of the same thing.

"Y/N," Inuoka called you, so you had to break your staring contest with Fukunaga. "Do you think it's okay for Kenma-san to stay here every now and then?"

I looked at Inuoka. "Well, it's okay. My mom would be glad. As long as you pay, of course."

"Eeeh? No free treatment?"

"Why? Are you the son of the president or somethin'?" I raised my eyebrows at Yamamoto, and everyone laughed. As soon as all of you finished your dinner, you headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes, before going up to your room.

You looked at your watch— it's already 11 PM. He should knock anytime soon.

You made sure that your parents and your brother is asleep, and were waiting in your living room for him. As soon as you heard his knuckles softly hitting on the surface of your wooden door, you opened it.

"Fukunaga..."

He was surprised to see you— teary-eyes and pouty. For the past four nights, he saw you either happy or angry; he never saw you look so lonely.

You pulled him to your room, then to your favorite spot— the balcony. As soon as you sat down, you buried your face on your knees. He sat beside you, closer than usual. "What's wrong?"

"You'll come home to Tokyo tomorrow." You whined as you face him. "We won't see each other anymore."

This was the first time that you actually voiced out your feelings about him since both of you lowkey knew about it already. He stared at you with his wide eyes—he was so close that you could even see your reflection on it.

"Can I touch you?" He softly asked. It was quite embarrassing, but the first thing that came into your find is the sexual kind of touch, but since you knew Fukunaga isn't the type who does that, you nodded, and the next thing you knew, he was brushing his fingers on your cheeks.

He folded his legs and placed the side of his face on top of his knees, facing you. His thumb is brushing your cheeks as he tucks your loose hair behind your ear.

"I'll still call you." He uttered, carefully looking at every inch of your face. You closed your eyes as you feel his callous hands playing with your hair. "Don't be sad."

"I can't help it," You confessed. "What if someone had the same humor as me? Or if you find someone prettier? Or what if—"

"Y/N, listen." He hushed you. "Why would I leave the first girl who made me laugh?"

"Fukunagaaa," You whined more as you open your eyes. "I'll miss you."

He smiled— a small one. "Really?"

With a small nod, you smiled when he let out a short laugh. "Can I touch you more?"

"Mhm."

With that short consent, he held your shoulders, pulled you closer to him, and placed your head gently to his lap. He was holding you gently on your arms, and you can smell his sweet breath that brought butterflies to your stomach. 

"If you're sad, tell me. Whenever you're happy, let me know. When you're angry, vent your frustrations on me. Let me know everything that you would like me to know." He cupped your ears, caressing your earlobe with his thumb. "I'll listen. I'll always listen."

His face was more beautiful than the dim night sky behind him. The stars are twinkling brighter than before but his pale complexion glowed more under the moonlight.

You let out a small grin. "Ready to change your relationship status?"

As if he just heard a go signal, he crashed his lips against yours. You chuckled against his lips when you noticed that he was avoiding your gaze, yet he's still moving his lips in sync with you.

You pulled away from his face and held it with your hands. "Look at me, Shohei."

Your lovely voice calling him by his given name made him shiver— he liked it so much that he pulled your face closer to his again. This time, he had his eyes half-closed as he starts nibbling on your bottom lip, playing around the soft flesh with his teeth.

Both of you had to stop to breathe after that breathtaking kiss. He buried his face on your neck as you sit on his lap.

"Would you grace me with your presence tomorrow morning?" He muttered, blowing warm air on your neck, making you tremble.

"To what? Buy bananas in a market?" You joked. He chuckled as he wraps his long arms around you.

"Maybe."

『しかし今、あなたは両方とも幸せです。』

⸙.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to make a little somethin' since he's my favorite in Nekoma and he just had his birthday yesterday >< ♡ Happy birthday, baby! uwu ♡
> 
> For more AUs and one-shots, find me on FB: Ryuuichi Aone. ♡


End file.
